


Wake Up Call...

by TalonD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when just being friends isn't enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call...

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for a story came to me in the form of a dream. Some things are not written down because this is from a dream. My dream mind tends to skip over stuff in lieu of feelings, emotions, sensations, etc. ((a side note... for some reason in the dream, Tom's manager is named Mike.)) I see it written as if the person that reads it is the one experiencing it. Here goes.
> 
> There is no Smut in this... but sorry, I'm not sorry. 
> 
> It's not all about the smut. (said to the tune of "All about the Bass.")

 

You have been living in England for a while now.  You are happy to have a place to finally call your own.  You love the people, the countryside, and even the weather.  You are just happy, being able to enjoy yourself.  

You don’t need a job but you like to help out some of the friends you’ve made.  Sometimes you would help out at some of the places you frequent.  But more often than not you have a lot of free time.  And you get to spend it anyway you want.

You like to spend it in different parks, taking pictures of nature and sometimes people, when they weren’t looking.  Or you spent your time sitting under various trees, reading.  You just soak up anything and everything you read.  As long as it draws your attention and lets you see things in your minds’ eye.

One day while reading under a tree you meet Tom in a rather funny manner.  He is out walking a friends’ puppy he is watching for the day.  Said puppy has escaped his collar and had decided that your lap is where it wants to hide/nap.  Tom comes up, out of breath from chasing said puppy, in his ball cap and sunglasses.  “There you are.” he says to the pup.  “Mind if I sit a moment?”  “Nope, go right ahead, Mr. H” you say with grin and he grins back.

You never hid the fact that you knew who he was.  But he finds it funny that you refer to him as two different people, TH the actor and TH the man.  You become fast friends, neither expecting anything except companionship from the other. 

You read together, sometimes out loud.  You would watch movies, joke, and laugh, play games, etc.  Just letting him have a moment’s peace to be himself.   All of his friends and family like you.  Heaven forbid even his manager likes you. 

He comes and goes with his work as usual.  You are ok with this, no expectations, but make time to hang out with him when he can.  You are very comfortable around each other. 

Things had gotten a little weird between you lately though.  Like 'static electricity in the air' weird.  

Things like your habit of sitting right next to him while you both read or watch TV and him pulling you in to snuggle at his side, his arm draped casually around you.  Or the sudden influx of “buddy time” you guys have started spending together, though neither seems to make a big deal about it.  

Then it happens.

Tom has been having issues with being overworked and tired.  Add to that the sudden increase of stress brought on by some rather stalker like fans. 

So you and his manager have set it up for you to get Tom out of town for the day to relax.  It could only be for the day as Tom had a premier he is supposed to go to in Paris the next day.  You knew just what to do. 

You pick him up in your car and take him out to a friends’ place to do some horseback riding and you have planned a picnic too.   All your mutual favorites are packed in a huge basket.  You were just two friends hanging out and enjoying this unusually fine English weather. 

You guys have done a bit of riding; heading towards a stand of trees that you think is perfect for both lunch and cloud watching, a pastime you both enjoy.  You are both lounging talking about this and that when Tom starts laughing at something you had just related to him that you don’t think is funny.   

Oh, he always knows what buttons to push to get you riled.  You tackle him, rolling over and over tickling him.  You end up on top laughing and grinning like a fool.  Suddenly he has you rolled onto your back and is over you with a very intent look.  You should be struggling but you aren't. 

Looking up into his eyes you are aware he is licking his lips that cute way he always does.  You are breathing rapidly as he leans in to claim your lips.  Then you hiccup, causing giggling, totally ruining the moment.  He sits up, apologizing profusely. 

You stand up rather shakily and walk to the tree.  “Stop saying sorry, Tom.  I don’t know what’s happening… but if I hadn't hiccuped. “   You turn and look at him with a lost kind of look,  “I … I…”  You turn back towards the tree.  “I would have kissed you back.” you confess quietly. 

He is silent, getting to his feet.  You start thinking to yourself.  When did this happen?  Where did these feelings come from?    

Suddenly he is behind you, spinning you around, backing you up to the tree.  He plants one hand on either side of you, pinning you in place.  He stares into your eyes, and seeing what he sought, leans in sealing his lips to yours. 

You are in heaven.  You have been kissed before but nothing like this.  Every sense is screaming from over stimulation.  The kiss deepens; he’s got your legs wrapped around his waist.  He is kissing down your neck whispering things.  Then something he says starts you laughing anew. 

You finally make out what he’s grumbling about.  “Don’t you ever wear anything but pants?” grabbing at your legs.  “Tom, stop.  We shouldn't.”  You hear your reasoning mind force out of your mouth.   He kisses your statement away. 

“Oh, this feels good though.”  Your naughty side moans.   Evil, betraying hormones. 

Your phone starts blaring reveille.  “What the hell is that?” Tom says as he backs up leaving you panting against the tree.  “Um, the ‘we need to start heading back to town as Tom has a premier to go to in the morning, or Mike will have my head’ alarm.”  He sighs. 

Then he gets that Loki look in his eyes.  He plops his butt down on the blanket.  “What are you doing Tom?  We've got to get going.”  “Nope,” he says with a grin, “I’m not budging until you agree to attend the premier with me… as my date.”  You balk.  He knows how you feel about that kind of attention and your **Agoraphobia**.

Then the alarm goes off again.  “Tom, what the hell?  Don’t do this to me.”  “Come on, it won’t be that bad.” he shoots you that wonderful smile of his, “I know you don’t like crowds, but you will be with me.”  Then his phone rings.

“Hey, Mike.  No we haven’t left yet.  I’m waiting for someone to stop being a mule.”  You can hear Mike getting angry.  ‘Oh, crap’ you think.  “Fine, fine.  I’ll go. I’ll go. OK.”  He amps up his grin, “In a Dress.” he adds.  “Ugg, fine.  That is so not playing fair.”  He lets one of his infamous eheheheh’s out.  “This isn't over, Mr.” you say to him. 

You drop him at his place after agreeing that you would be picked up tomorrow to head over to France with them.  Tom had already made sure Mike knew of his ‘blackmail’.  It was done.  OK fine.  Tom even made you promise to pack a dress and an overnight bag. 

When you get back to your place you start going through your closet.  Nothing suited what was suggested.  Formal is what was said and that had you slightly panicked.  But then a thought strikes you and you grin, your own evil grin.  

Tom knew a lot about you, except the things you kept in the ‘craft room’ closet, hidden in the back.  Your own private little hobby.  Looking through the items you find it, “Oh, this is perfect.”  You finish packing your things for the trip including shoes, jewelry, toiletries, etc. 

After they pick you up, the 2 hour trip over is rather uneventful.  You are both listening to music, not looking at each other, but you find you are holding hands.  It feels so natural to do so.  When you get to the hotel and check into your room, you start to get ready.

Showered, legs shaved (yep… you shaved your legs; you don’t do that for just anybody.) You've done your hair in a soft up do with loose curls here and there framing your face.  You've done a softer, smoky brown eye (it always makes your eyes pop), blush to compliment your skin and lip stain with a little gloss over. 

Some pretty, small drop earrings and nude pumps.  As the night was getting cooler, you add a finishing touch, slipping a lightweight, full length cloak of midnight blue, over your shoulders.  You are so getting him back for making you wear a dress. 

Tom is at your door on time and you greet him with a twinkle in your eye.  Getting in the limo, you can see he is a little disappointed with your outfit.  You just smile, squeeze his hand and say it’s a surprise.

You are there at the start of the red carpet.  Tom gets out first and turns offering you his hand.  Before you take it you unhook the cloak and let it fall behind you on the rear seat.  You take his hand and he helps you exit the vehicle.   As you stand, you see his eyes go wide and he visibly gulps. 

Your dress is flawless.  Blue like where ice meets water.  Long sleeves grace your arms and a draped wide collar set with jewels along the upper seam.  “So, does this meet your approval?” you grin as you take a step past him, hearing him make a choking sound. 

The dress is backless to just above your rear.  The gems from the front smoothing across your shoulders and hanging down your back in varying shades of blue.  From the center back of the ‘skirt’ is a chiffon mini train.  Turning to glance at him over your shoulder you can’t keep from blushing.  He’s ‘elevator’ eyeing you.  You find you like him looking at you like that.

At the after party he keeps his word and keeps you by his side.  You really don’t like being in crowds, have always hated being pushed here and there.  One of your favorite songs starts playing.  Tom asks you to dance.  The minute you are in his arms you feel like you are home.  When he places his hand at the center of your bare back you get a serious case of the tingles. 

A small “oh” escapes you.  You really like being held like that by him.  Your whole body is awake now.  He must have been feeling a similar thing.  He pulls you close and whispers ever so quiet and sweet, “I ache to taste your lips again.” 

You can’t help yourself, leaning in, raising your chin to look him in the eye.  “It’s not just you that aches.”   He captures your mouth in a long seductive kiss.

You somehow end up back at the hotel in either your room or his, you don’t much care.  You spend hours worshiping each other, learning each others likes and dislikes in the bedroom.

After you had worn each other out, you fall asleep, snuggling against his chest with his arms holding you like you are the most precious gift he’s every been given.

Why do phones keep going off; yours, and his, and the hotels.  Can’t they just shut up already?    You both open one eye and glance at the missed call #'s on both phones. 

Chris and Elsa where also at the premier last night and everyone saw you two leave, clinging to each other.  “Ug, Chris… really? It’s only 8am.” Tom says to the room closing his eyes again.  Then you both get a text, then a call, and then another text. 

Getting fed up you answer the next phone call, “Jeeze!  No I didn't sleep in my room.  Yes, we would love breakfast but can it please be at 10:30?”  You get a laugh and a “Yeah… No problem.” from the other end. 

Hanging up, you snuggle against Tom, then sit bolt up.  “OMG!  What did I just do.” you moan, holding your hands over your face.  “Ehehehe, it will be fine love,” Tom assures you, “and now I get you all to myself for 2 more hours.”

You and Tom make it to the dining room at 10:30.  Chris does his “brother” bear hug and claps Tom on his shoulder causing him to wince.  Chris raises his eyebrow and moves Toms’ shirt to see a bite mark.  “Well, well… someone likes to bite.” he says, eyes sparkling and he and his wife start laughing. 

You get a little fidgety, blushing deeply.  “To be fair,” Tom starts, pointing at the love bite revealed when you cross you arms under your breasts defensively.  “He bit me first.” you finish his sentence, with a pout, causing him to pull you in his lap as they laugh again. 

Tom kisses your forehead and says “It’s alright love, I've seen much worse, given to him,” pointing at Chris.  “By me.” finishes Else, leading you all to burst out laughing.  “It’s good you two finally saw what you were to each other.” she says.   “Yeah,” Chris continues, “We've been waiting ages for the two of you to wake up.”


End file.
